


We're the Crazy Ones

by glorixy



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: (Mentions of) New York City, 25/32, I promise, I suppose, London, M/M, Married Ziam, Niall's girlfriend is pregnant, Ordinary Louis, Ordinary Niall, Post-Graduation, Semi-famous Harry, Student Harry, Student/Teacher, Teacher Louis, Writer Harry, You'll love Nick, and Taylor, and famous, but not really, ordinary liam, ordinary zayn, six years after graduation, tomlinshaw friendship, with a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorixy/pseuds/glorixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry runs into his former teacher, Louis, six years after graduation. It's simple and crazy, but a love story all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turned to dust (they covered my whole room).

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Elli for nothing but the constant love, x

 

**November, 2014. _London, England._**

"I brought food," Zayn sing-songs when he enters Louis' classroom on the first Monday of November. November 3rd, to be exact. The first day back from half-term has come to an end and Louis' preparing some material for upcoming periods. 

"And I love you," Louis sings right back to him. He sounds awfully tired, so he takes another sip of his coffee.

"It's just chicken salad, though, so don't get excited," Zayn elaborates and puts the bag of dinner down next to some paperwork on the desk. Louis smiles all the same and reaches into it to grab the plastic box as well as a set of basic cutlery. 

"Would've gone to McDonald's otherwise, so thanks." He cleares his throat and closes his computer, expecting that Zayn might stay awhile.

"You're coming over for dinner on Saturday, right? Scarlet misses you," Zayn asks and Louis only hums an answer to him. He skipped out on last Saturday's dinner since he failed to get back to London due to terrible weather. He had been visiting his family back in Doncaster and gotten back late last night, hence his tired state. 

"I miss her too, it's like she's grown a few inches every time I see her," Louis tells him and starts eating carefully. Zayn has sat down by now, opposite him, and is casually looking around the empty classroom. 

"I know, Liam and I feel the same when we pick her up from pre-school." Zayn chuckles and folds his arms over his chest. Louis notices that he looked worn out as well. Scarlet has been having quite a few nightmares lately and would end up in their bedroom most nights, which leaves the couple without proper sleep. 

"I get out early on Friday, if you want I can pick her up? Take her shopping or summat?" he suggests after swallowing another piece of chicken. 

"Sounds good. I need to stay for a meeting with Charles and Maria, anyway, something about a field-trip."

-

Louis remembers how it was getting back after half-term. It was hard to actually concentrate on anything other than the parties and the fact that you didn't actually have any homework for the past week. Most of the time he'd get quite sick during break as well, probably from finally relaxing. 

So, yes, he can understand that his pupils doesn't find his classes that entertaining when they get back from half-term. On the other hand he can't let them sleep in the back of the classroom either.

"Mr Berkly, I'd appreciate it if you'd at least  _pretend_  to listen to me and put down your phone. Your girlfriend can wait until the end of the class," Louis announces, loud and clear, to the whole classroom. One third of the class jumps slightly at his tone, possibly because they were all dozing off, and John Berkly blushes shamefully. 

"Sorry, sir," he apologizes and pretends to copy the text from the powerpoint on the smart-board. Louis doesn't have it in him to comment on the fact that the frame only showed a title. 

"Alright, so, before half-term we finished the chapter about cognitive psychology and I know some of you weren't happy with your score on the test, so I thought I'd try a different approach with the examination this time around," Louis starts off with and continues with the second frame. "We will be going over Zimbardo's seven social processes, also known as the seven steps, towards evil."

"Mr Tomlinson," a student gatheres his attention and he motions for her to continue. "Should we take notes or is this just about our assignment?" 

"This is just an introduction on the subject, so it's not necessary but feel free to write some things down if you'd like," he answers her and almost everyone puts away their notebooks. He sighs. "Philiip Zimbardo became known for his experiment, The Stanford Prison Experiment, in 1971 when he studied the psychological effects of becoming a prisoner or prison guard."

The introduction steals about twenty minutes, plus a few questions that the slides raises. When he finishes the last frame he opens up another presentation, this one showing their upcoming assignment that they will start working on next week. 

"Alright, I want to introduce you to the assignment before I start going through the material, because you need to know what to look for," Louis explains. "You will be working in pairs of two so that you get a second opinion. It'll make the finished product more developed and-" There's a knock on the door. "Excuse me." 

His pupils take that as a sign to start conversations and Louis goes to the door in a hurry. In the window of it he can see Nick smiling at him and someone mumbles 'his boyfriend' in the back of the class, to which he snorts because  _not bleeding likely._

"Nick, I'm teaching," Louis whisperes once he's opened the door. Nick only meets him with a smile and waves to the class. They love Nick, of course. 

"I'm just on my way home and Greg brightened my day with enough doughnuts to last a lifetime, thought I'd bring you some," he explains and offers a small, white paper box that still smells of fresh baking. 

"Thank you, love," Louis thanks him with sweet drama dripping from his voice. "What did you really want?" 

He can hear a few pupils snickering at them. Immature thoughts, Louis assumes. He couldn't blame them, he'd been exactly the same. Maybe even worse.

"Can you drive me to work tomorrow? My car's getting fixed and I am  _not_  taking the tube again." Nick doesn't even try to make himself sound desperate, because he's indirectly letting Louis know that he doesn't have a choice. 

"Nick, that's like five a.m.," Louis protests and checkes his watch. He doesn't have time for this conversation. "Fine, just... call and wake me up, yeah? Now, I have a class to teach and doughnuts to eat. Sod off." Nick grins and gives his cheek a pat, then walks off with a loud 'I love you'. 

"Cute boyfriend, Mr T," Sabrina points out and he's almost too quick to deny it. 

"He'd wish," Louis jokes. No one really laughs. "Let's continue, yeah?"

-

Everyone who knows Louis, or has ever shared any space with him in the morning, would know not to speak to him before he'd had a decent cup of coffee. Calling Louis at five a.m. is, by default, not cool. Even if he did agreed to it, he's still properly pissed off. 

" _I'll have coffee waiting for you when you get here, I promise,_ " Nick encourages him and Louis can hear William, Nick's boyfriend, groan in the background. " _Sorry, babe, didn't mean to wake you_." Louis feels ignored by this point. 

"I'll be there in fifteen." 

Louis hangs up on him and then shoves himself out of bed before he can change his mind. The clock reads  _04.57_  and he makes a mental note to demand something in return for this. Like a toy for his cat or a spa weekend. He doesn't bother to change, he doesn't feel like washing his face, and he definitely doesn't want to look in the mirror. He simply leaves his flat and drives to Nick's place. The only thing that he finds positive about driving around Primrose Hill at this hour is that traffic doesn't pick up its pace until around seven or eight and the streets are relatively empty. 

Nick's waiting outside the complex with a cup of coffee, looking beautiful as ever. Louis doesn't get it at all. Nick works at a radio station for crying out loud, there's no need to look pretty. Louis would show up in his pyjamas if that was the case for him. Unfortunately, the school wouldn't appreciate his fashionable choice of bed-attire.

"Thank you for this," Nick says when he enteres the car and kisses Louis' cheek. "I owe you."

"Just give me the coffee and belt up," Louis whines and Nick does exactly that, except he doesn't keep his mouth shut for long. Only for about a minute or so, if you ask Louis. 

"Will wants to set you up with someone," he blurts out from nowhere. Louis isn't really faced with the information, but he still lets his heart race a bit. "He seems really nice and I think you should give it a go." 

"Again; no. Last time was awful enough." Louis shakes his head and turns slightly left down Albany street. Nick's about to protest, but Louis continues. "He talked about his cat ninety percent of the time and his ex-boyfriend the remaining ten. I think it's safe to say that William shouldn't set me up with people." 

"I told Will that he was weird too, I swear. This one doesn't have a cat, I think. His name' Carl and-" 

"God, I hate that name," Louis cuts him off. His mum's last boyfriend's name was Carl. He was short and bald, everything Louis doesn't want in a man. He complained a lot too, most of the time it was about Jay's cooking. 

"You're awful," Nick insults him, yet Louis takes it as a compliment. Not many people can make Nick drop a subject. He's usually a very persuasive person. "You can drop me off here." 

Louis parks quickly on the side of the street and Nick gives him a sloppy, over exaggerated kiss on the cheek. After a loud 'bye, honey' he leaves the car and Louis sighs, then turns the car around on the empty street to drive back. Back to bed, thank god. 

-

Louis ends up meeting Carl and yeah, he's decent enough. Nick had dragged him along to the pub (on a school day,  _geez_ ) and Will introduced them properly. Carl seemed more open to the idea than Louis was, but it was a nice evening nonetheless. And maybe he didn't end up thinking of Carl as some sexy god, but he wasn't bald or short, so there's that. 

Apparently Nick hadn't told Will that Louis declined the set up to begin with and they ended up in a smaller argument when Louis pointed this out (not in front of Carl, of course. Turns out he has a small bladder - to Louis' advantage.) Will apologized for ' _my boyfriend's tendency to lie about stuff'_  and they called it a night earlier than expected. 

Louis doesn't plan on seeing Carl again. No offence to him. 

Louis' picky, is the thing, and the dream to have a story worth the writing of Nicholas Sparks still stands tall after all these years. Everyone tells him to drop it, of course, and he can see the advantages in that too. Like actually being in a relationship with a mediocre guy who treats him nicely and takes him out twice a year; birthday and anniversary. Then again, he really loves Italian food and twice a year just doesn't cut it.

He wants what Zayn saw in Liam when they first met and whatever Will sees in Nick after all these years. It always makes him sigh, because that only means that someone has to see that in him too - and well, that's worth his worry. 

"Mr Tomlinson?" a woman snaps him out of his train of thoughts. He stands up abruptly and sees Scarlet running towards him with that silly stuffed pony she carries with her everywhere. "Sorry for the wait."

"Oh, no worries. We're not in a rush," he tells her and pickes Scarlet up with ease. "Hey there, bug. You ready for our Friday adventure?" 

"Yes!" she squeals and giggles into his shoulder. "Where we going, Loulou?" 

"We're going to spoil you today, starting with ice cream," he whisperes to her, as if it's their little secret, and the woman chuckles a bit at their interaction. 

"I'll see you on Monday, Scarlet!"

The woman leaves with a small wave and Louis moves on to helping Scarlet tie her shoelaces. The little girl goes on about her morning and he smiles up at her as much as he can, struggling a bit with the shoelaces since she can't keep still for very long. 

They eventually makes it to the ice cream parlor, mere 20 minutes from the pre-school with embarrassingly small amounts of traffic. There they order two scoops of ice cream each and take a seat in the corner where the parlor offers colouring sheets and crayons. 

"So, you looking forward to starting school next year?" he asks her as she drags yellow over Rapunzel's hair.

"Yeah, Marvin is too and he's nice," she answers and licks her ice cream. Louis' eyes are probably full of  _fond_ and  _proud_. Crinkles appear next to his eyes as he smiles at her and he decides picks up a crayon. Then a text comes in. 

_Hi, you want to get dinner tomorrow? x_

It's Carl. Sweet, funny, mediocre Carl who would take him out twice a year and treat him decent enough. Louis ignores him, because Carl isn't worthy of Nicholas Sparks and that's a deal-breaker.  _Always_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://constantlylarry.tumblr.com/) as well if you want to talk about anything from Nick's hair to Louis' bum or Taylor Swift's new album, x


	2. Kaleidoscope of loud (heartbeats under coats).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets up with Nick. Louis is frustrated.

**November, 2014.**   ** _London, England._**

Harry sure doesn't miss British TV, especially in the middle of the week around noon. No new episodes, no exciting talk-shows and for sure no movies worth watching. There’s nothing but British, low-budget drama series and commercials. It all leads to Netflix in the end, but he’s not complaining.

"Harry, you haven't even bought tea!" Jane exclaims from the kitchen. Harry quickly recalls walking right past the tea section at Tesco without getting anything and he regrets it now. "You know I can't drink coffee." 

"No, you can drink coffee. The doctor said one cup a day is fine, remember?" Harry reminds her and starts the next episode of Salem for them to watch. Jane has a very limited taste during her pregnancy and even if Harry doesn't enjoy horror in any form, he makes an exception for her. 

"I know, but I already had some today. You can't do this to me." She comes into the room and he presses pause to the TV again. "Tesco's down the street, you know?"

"You're not unable to walk there yourself, you know?" Harry throws back and smiles brightly at her, because of course he would end up going himself. She had complained all day about her feet hurting and she _knows_ how to play her cards right. "I'll be back in twenty. Do  _not_ start watching without me."

"You're only watching 'cause of Shane West." Harry takes it as her way to say thank you and goes to put on his shoes instead of giving her another lecture about how ' _yes, he's proper fit with long hair too, Jane. Your opinion is invalid since you're not single.'_ It’s more or less an inside joke at this point.

"I'm leaving!" 

"m’kay."

 

Tesco is _almost_ down the street from the complex, just a very cold two minute walk around the corner, tops. It’s not particularly big, so the tea selection is limited compared to the Tesco he went to a few days prior. They do have a big-pack with Yorkshire though and that will have to do. Jane used to praise it like a cult before he left and he assumes that nothing’s changed while he’s been gone. He adds a few additional items to the list and then goes through the rest of the store with ease, without running into anyone he might know or whom might know of him.

"That'll be £8,67," the cashier says after she's packed all his items in the bag and he hands her some money with a 'keep the change' and leaves again. 

Half-way home he receives a phone call from an unknown number. Two years ago he would've answered without hesitating, but now he isn't so sure if he should, not unless his assistant has notified him of any incoming, work-related calls. It’s a tad risky, but he picks up anyway.

"Hello," he answers and rounds the corner, heading down his street.

" _Is this Harry Styles?"_ someone asks. It’s a man, Harry notices.

"Depends on who's asking," Harry chuckles and puts the phone between his ear and shoulder so that he can open the door to his complex. 

" _It's Nick Grimshaw. It’s been a while, mate,"_ the bloke, Nick, offers as information and Harry remembers him clearly. Last time they saw each other had been at some party a while after his first book was released – if he’s not mistaken.

"Oh, Nick, how are you?" Harry starts climbing the stairs (the elevator is broken, _of course_ ) and tries to keep himself from panting. 

" _I'm good! I just heard you were back in London and I thought that maybe I could bother you with an interview. I know I should've called your team or whatever, but it was easier getting a hold of you since we’re basically best mates_." 

 "Using me already, Nick, I'm flattered. I'll talk to my team ‘bout it, but it's no problem," Harry tells him and steps onto his floor. Nick lets out a heartfelt laugh on the other line and a second voice comes through in the background. 

" _Great, great! Call me back, yeah? I gotta go. The spouse’s home."_  

"Bril, talk soon, then." 

" _Talk soon._ " 

-

Harry meets up with Nick a week later at a café that apparently replaced his favourite bookstore. Nick explains that the store closed two years back and some old, retired couple opened  _Café Beau_  a few months later with the intentions of a rustic space for lovers. Nick's words, not his. 

"So, you invited me to a place for lovers. Mixed signals here," Harry jokes and tastes the peppermint tea that Nick had suggested. It's good, delicious even. 

"You wish," Nick teases and holds his cup of coffee close, "My friend worked summer here." 

"Oh, you got a friendly discount then?" Harry continues with their banter, thinking that it's ridiculously easy to pick up a conversation with him. 

"As if I paid." They both laugh and look at each other from across the table. It's a comfortable silence that falls over them and the barista comes over with two plates of fromage sandwiches. They thank her and Harry takes a bite. "So, the interview."

"Yes." He swallows. "It's the morning show, right? I listened to it on my way from the airport." 

"Yeah, pretty early, starts at six thirty. My mate loathes it. I made him drive me when my car was getting fixed," Nick tells him and Harry waits for him to continue, "Anyway, the producer will contact you asap. I just wanted to catch up a bit first."

"Sounds awesome."

"We really need to work on that accent. You're practically American."

"I know. I'm ashamed."

 

-

 

"Our first conversation was quite funny though, wasn't it? I remember you saying something like 'guys can wear nail polish. It's very pretty, actually' and I kept wondering if you were drunk or just extremely wonderful," Nick says  _on the fucking radio_  and tries his hardest to sound like Harry during his little quote. Harry chuckles and leans forward so that he's closer to the mic. 

"Neither, I'd say. It wasn't the best first impression. All I can remember is being star struck because it was a celebrity party and I was dragged there by my sister's boyfriend who knew someone who knew someone, you know? He's a bit of a socialite. And there was Taylor and Jamie and I was just blushing all over the place." Harry blushes just at the memory. No one knew him back then and he knew no one. The situation was a bit of a handful but nice all the same.

"Everyone _loved_ you. I wish I could've stayed in New York a bit longer that first time around. We could've taken over the city clubs!" Nick makes it sound like a grand adventure that they missed out on, and perhaps it was.

"I was nowhere near ready for the nightlife of NYC. I would've looked like a kid who lost his mum at the store."

"I thought you were sixteen when we met, legit. You looked overdressed and confused and- well, like a kid who lost his mum at the store, pretty much." 

Harry throws his head back laughing and has to drink some water to calm down. His early days with the stars were scandalous and memorable. He remembers embarrassing himself beyond repair in front of Jamie and that bastard ran off and told Taylor about the whole ordeal before Harry even had a chance to cuss at his own behaviour. They are great friends though and he misses them already.

"Good times, good times. I was just a young lad who lied about having tasted sushi and pretended that I knew people's names." 

"Yeah, that's why I approached you. You were spitting out sushi and hiding it in a napkin," Nick says and Harry cringes at that, "You didn't pretend to know me though. You just admitted defeat right away." 

"Dead god, it was awful. I thought you were gonna rat me out, like I was in the middle of a crime."

"It is a crime to waste good sushi," Nick points out and after all these years Harry can finally agree with him.

 

-

 

Louis sits up and sighs aloud. There’s still one hour left before he usually gets up and showers. His neighbours have been keeping him up all night and he has finally given up on going back to sleep, hence why he’s a tad dramatic about today.

“Get back at noisy neighbours, noted,” he says to himself and pushes his body out of bed. His toes curl into a pair of slippers and he makes his way to the kitchen, wrapping himself up in a robe. The flat lays cold this morning, reminding him to turn the heat up, and a draft hits his bare ankles when he walks past the balcony door. In a glum manner he shuts it firmly and pulls the curtains away to let more light through once the sun hits the rooftops.

In his current mind set it takes a while longer to get his coffee ready, messing up once when he forgot to count how many spoons of powder he’d thrown in, but eventually he can sit down with a cup and sulk over the constant ticking from the clock. In a brisk decision he turns on the radio and curls into the chair, listening to Nick's obnoxious and familiar voice. He tries to listen to the Breakfast Show as often as he can, but it's rare that he catches it in its early hours. Usually he just gets a few minutes of it on his drive to work.

_"So, Harry, you went to school here in London, correct?_ " Nick asks. 

_"Yeah, I went to Fayfield. It's pretty close to here,"_ the guest, Harry, answers and Louis shuffles his feet to the floor and pays a more generous amount of attention.

" _Oh, a mate of mine teaches there. Shout out to Fayfield and Mr T._ " Louis giggles, no matter how silly it may seem, and picks up his phone to send a quick text to Nick.

 

_**To:** _ _Nick_

_07.17: Thanks, idiot. Made my day._

 

Louis then sits back and stares at the phone for a while, sipping his coffee. The conversation on air has carried on to something about New York and his generous amount of attention vanishes. He checks his phone for response, but nothing so far. Damn Nick and his dedication to work.

" _So, when'd you graduate?"_  Nick continues to ask after Harry said something that Louis didn't catch and it appears to be a very loaded question when it comes to answering. 

" _A little over six years ago, I think. It's been a while. I haven't really been back either, so it's kind of a reversed culture shock, being back. I learned to drink coffee and scream 'you're not the father' when watching the Maury show, so I mean, tea and Jeremy Kyle is a bit weird for me now."_ It comes quite close to a forced answer if the nervous after-laughter is something to go by, and Louis cringes at the thought of Nick's attempts to distract anyone who picked up on it. 

" _Well, I'm sure Maury will miss his most devoted viewer a whole lot now that we'll be forcing you back to the British ways of living life. You'll have your full accent back in-"_

Louis turns off the radio again and angles his head to the opening of the living room. He can hear the neighbours fighting again, their voices getting louder for each impeccable accusation from the wife. Her husband had tumbled in around three a.m., waking Louis up briefly, while the more advanced argument started much later and left him unable to avoid the noise.

A slammed door and a lot of crying later, Louis stands in the shower and lets the cold blast of water hit him hard. His body goes numb from the freezing stream and he just stands there with no intention of getting out before he can think clearly. It frustrates him that he can't get his head together, no matter how much he tries to look into what is bothering him. He isn't quite sure what it is at the moment, it could be the field-trip to the museum that's coming up, it could be that he misses his family terribly, it could even be that he can't remember a Harry with such deep voice.

There were quite a few people named Harry that first year of him teaching at Fayfield and a whole lot of them were friendly, but he doesn't remember anyone with their eyes set on New York. The possibilities of him not being in Louis' class were also _enormous_ , so it really shouldn't bother him. Maybe that isn't it then, maybe his neighbours' crumbling relationship just rubs off on his mood. God knows. 

He turns the showers off, still not fully awake, and wraps himself in a towel. His bedroom is chilly compared to the heated bathroom and goosebumps appear immediately when he steps into the room to get himself some clothes. He mutters something unworthy of proper English and grabs a few items of clothing that looks decent together, before going back to the warmth.

He'd think that today couldn't really bring much of anything, good or bad, and it's a wide assumption, but it's also a risk of disappointment and surprise that he's willing to take. He's cautious as he follows today's schedule and doesn’t go off track during any class he teaches before lunch. He also manages to avoid everyone who might want to start conversations with him and he feels as if he deserves a gold star when Carol, one of the receptionists, doesn't question why he leaves for lunch. He doesn't know what came over him either; he's usually not one for fast-food, believe it or not. Today's just different somehow, in a very delicate way.

He drives to McDonalds, fairly certain that Nick is still at the studio talking to the producers, and gets their usual getaway meal. It's the order for emergency days, usually Louis'.  Nick doesn't really do confused or scared or lost, he's more of a simple man with an efficient way of approaching things, his feelings particularly. Louis envies him sometimes, which he avoids telling him at all costs. It's quite embarrassing and slightly too opened-up for his liking. 

The drive to the studio is even more of a bore than waiting in line for his order. His mixed cds are all in a pile in the glove department and he tries to reach for one at a red light but fails tremendously and has to suffer through the road in silence, if not with bad 90's music on the radio.

He texts Nick that he's outside the building, not wanting to deal with the people in the lobby  _still_  not knowing who he is, and then waits. It doesn't come as a surprise when Nick is outside in less than 15 minutes and kissing Louis' cheek over-dramatically.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Nick says sincerely, a coy smile on his face. Louis looks at him and lets years of friendship flash through him, leaving him with his own lazy curve of the lips.

"I love you too, you goof. Don't get sentimental now," Louis tells him and shoves his shoulder a bit. He opens the bag and hands Nick his part of the lunch, while Nick shakes his head at him.

"I'm just trying to be nice for once," Nick teases. There’s a few beats of silence, built up tension and frantic thoughts before he speaks again, "I worry, Lou. We all do." And Louis almost regrets getting him lunch,  _almost._ It's too soon and raw for him to handle the conversation. He doesn't even get small talk to warm him up for it.

"I know." He lowers his burger. "I'm fine, I really am. I don't get why you're trying to pry the love on me. When did happiness become a synonym for 'in a relationship'?"

"What? You're so thick sometimes. We've barely seen you lately and when we do you're grumpy as fuck."

Louis stays quiet. He has no idea what to tell him. He’s not good at dealing with things and he’s terrible at actually _not_ bottling things up. It’s not a bother anymore, though it used to be, and he’s over it now. _It’s a lifestyle, so live with it_ , is the mantra he’s been working with.

“No need to get dramatic with me, Nicholas,” Louis says dryly, “I get enough of that from my students.”

“I’m sorry,” Nick mumbles, “didn’t know I had to sugar coat things around you still.”

“Can we change the subject?” Louis asks, certainly troubled with the conversation.

“Alright, how’s your mum, haven’t talked to her in a while?”

He answers and the rest of his break flows by, but not without Nick’s worry always nagging him in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Life's been hectic, certainly, but I have a few weeks before I have to get serious about studying for finals so the next update will be quick. Possibly within the next couple of days. And as usual you can find me on [tumblr](http://constantlylarry.tumblr.com/) if you want to have chat. x


End file.
